headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Minigames
Minigames Minigames or Bonus Games are small games you can play during Fight Mode. Each of them requires you to do a task that has nothing to do with the regular gameplay, meaning none of them involves soccer. There are currently 3 different minigames. When you start them, a green-yellow text saying BONUS GAME will apear on the screen, but it won't stay that long. Toilet Minigame The toilet minigame is probably the hardest minigame to complete. Your goal is to put all the basketballs in the toilet in a single minute. Every time you put a ball in the toilet, it goes higher, and thus increases the difficulty of the minigame. There are 10 basketballs you need to throw in the toilet. * This minigame displays after the 3rd match of Fight Mode. * Winning this minigame unlocks Senegal. UFO Minigame The UFO minigame is the second minigame in Fight Mode. Despite being the second minigame, it is easier than the first one (toilet minigame). The tip is to dash against all the spike balls and hope you can destroy the UFO. To destroy it, you need to hit all 4 sides of the UFO (Down, Up, Left and Right) three times. After you destroy the UFO, an alien will yell "OH MY GOD!" and after that you can receive your point bonus. If you destroy the UFO, you will get 11.000 points. This minigame has 12 balls. * This minigame displays after the 6th match of Fight Mode. * Winning this minigame unlocks Bolivia. Baseball Minigame The baseball minigame is the third and last minigame in Fight Mode. This minigame requires skills, anticipation, and needs to be repeated several times to know how to beat it. It also requires a lot of memorization. Baseball balls will be thrown towards you, and your goal is to hit all ten of them. 2nd, 3rd, 8th and 9th balls are easy, they are at normal speed in a straight line. 1st and 7th will be faster. The 4th ball has a trajectory similar to Brazil's Power Shot, you will need luck and practice to hit it, because it is the hardest one. One trick is to swing your bat late, not before the ball descends to an appropriate height for you to hit, but also not too late. The best position would be around the edge of the shadow of the right sword. (Some pictures available in the Collage) 5th ball is actually following a zig zag line, so be careful to not hit too late, or too early. Try to hit it around the 3rd bounce. Finally, the 6th and 10th ball will stop in the middle of their trajectory, 6th for 1s, and 10th for around 3s. If you fail to hit a ball, quit the game with multi-tasking before the whistle in the end and come back, you will start again, no matter how many times you failed before. * This minigame displays after the 8th match (before the match with The Philippines) * Winning this minigame unlocks Silicon Valley. * There is a glitch in which sometimes it shows that you hit 11 balls, but you hit 10. General Trivia * All three of those minigames reward you with points, no matter what your score is. * However, making a perfect (Winning the minigame) will give you more points than usual (Note that you can do a perfect twice in the Baseball game after waiting for the 11th ball when your screen becomes black, nothing is needed to be done, and will double your reward). * Every minigame unlocks a character when completed. * Every minigame has the same background. Category:Fight Mode Category:Game Features